


Quiet

by pulangaraw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles and Derek's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flash_fanworks' 'secret' challenge.

A lot of people know a lot of things about Stiles, but there’s one thing that only Derek knows and if it’s up to him that’s how it’s going to stay. It’s their secret.

Stiles, who constantly runs his mouth off, who cannot shut up even if his life depends on it, who always has a quip, a comment, some sarcasm to add to every conversation... Stiles goes quiet during sex. There’s more to it than that, though.

The truth, and the most cherished secret Derek’s ever kept, is that Stiles speaks loudest when he’s quiet.

When they’re alone together, when Derek leans forward to capture Stiles’ mouth in a kiss, that’s when Stiles goes still. That’s when his words falter.

Derek likes it when Stiles stops using his words. Because that’s when Stiles starts talking with his body instead. His hands become eloquent in the way they caress over Derek’s skin, mapping his body almost reverently. Stiles’ legs tell Derek exactly what he needs when he wraps them around Derek’s body. The way he arches against Derek when they move together could fill whole volumes.

When Stiles goes quiet, Derek can understand him most clearly. He doesn’t have to read between the words to know that Stiles loves him. And he finds it easy to let his body tell Stiles how much he loves him back.

They speak the loudest during those moments when words fail them, when the only sounds that break the silence are small moans and panting breaths and now and then a whispered name and the rustle of sheets.

It’s just them, in those moments, no secrets to keep them apart. It’s this one secret they share that keeps Derek sane when everything goes to hell and Stiles’ mouth runs a mile a minute and it seems like nothing Derek can do is going to save them this time.

It’s these quiet moments that count more than anything.

And Derek is grateful for it.


End file.
